


Danno’s Birthday Present:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e22 O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (Family Come First), Episode: s09e02 Ke Kanaka I Ha'ule Mai Ka Lewa Mai (The Man Who Fell From the Sky), Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Pizza, Post-Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Soda/Sodas, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the Ohana had the best idea for a gift for Danny’s Birthday, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Danno’s Birthday Present:

*Summary: Steve & the Ohana had the best idea for a gift for Danny’s Birthday, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was perfect, Everyone was just happy to help out. Officer Adam Noshimuri, Flippa, & Kamekona got all of the food from the restaurant, Captain Lou Grover is the host, Officers Tani Rey, Junior Reigns, & their children, Grace, & Charles “Charlie” Williams are the waiting staff.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett set his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, up with a day at the spa. He never felt this relaxed in his life, when the blond got home, He found that Steve was all dressed up for the evening. 

 

“Baby, This is perfect, Thank you for this, It’s really amazing”, The Loudmouth Detective was taking everything in. “You are welcome”, The Former Seal said with a smile, as Lou led them to a table, so they can start the evening officially, & relax.

 

“Enjoy, Guys”, The Big Man said, as he handed him the menus. “We will have the pizza special”, Danny said, Lou nodded, & the former SWAT Commander went to put the order in. The Couple talked for awhile, as they waited for their food.

 

Junior, Tani, & the kids brought out the pizza, & sodas, They left them to their privacy, but spies on them with the others. They were happy to see them share a kiss, & just have fun. When they were done, The Others cleared the table, & came out with their love one’s birthday cake.

 

The Shorter Man thought it was the best birthday present, He wanted nothing fancy. He got his wish, as he smiled, as everyone expressed their love to him on his special day, Adam was first to do it.

 

“You are very special to me, Danny, I wanna thank you for all of the great advice that you given me”, The Handsome Asian hugged him. Lou was next, “You were there when I first joined the team”, The Blond remembered all too well.

 

“You helped me get my baby girl back, when she was kidnapped, You helped me get my head back in the game, Cause of that, I still have Samantha, Thank you, Brother, Thank you”, Danny nodded, & they fist bumped each other with a smile.

 

“Thank you for giving us a second chance”, Flippa, & Kamekona said in unison, as they hugged him, & Danny said sincerely,”Thank you for being great friends, & helping us at Five-O”, The Cousins nodded in response to that.

 

“You were so welcoming to us, We appreciated it”, Tani said, as the ex-lifeguard kissed him on the cheek. “Also, We learned so much from you, We can’t wait to learn more”, He & Danny clasped hands, Tani, & Junior engulfed the shorter man in a hug.

 

“You are the best Danno in the world, We love you so much”, Grace, & Charlie said in unison, & they hugged their father. Steve said agreeing with their children, “They’re right, You are....But, There is one more thing”, He drifted off.

 

Everyone gathered around the couple, Then, Steve, & their love ones shouted, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!!”, Danny would remember it as the best birthday ever.

 

The End.


End file.
